1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the construction of mattresses and more particularly to the attachment of cloth handles to the mattress border at selected positions along such border.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To permit mattresses to be shifted on a bed frame or box spring or turned over or rotated it has been common practice to provide two handles on each long side of the mattress by which the mattress could be lifted, shifted, revolved or turned-over. A first type of handle is a loop of braided material extending through two eyelets in the mattress border. The ends of the loop were tied in knots behind the eyelets. Once pulled out for use, these handles extended above the border surface and created an unsightly bulge in the bedding placed over the mattress.
Currently, thin, flat mattress handles are in use which lay flat along the surface of the mattress border when not in use and which can be extended from the surface of the mattress border for use. The handles are sewn at both ends to the mattress border and provide a hand grip area between the sewn ends. The application of bedding over the mattress flattens these cloth handles against the mattress border and no unsightly bulge is created. At present each of the mattress handles is sewn on to the mattress border individually making the use of cloth handles more expensive then previously available handle systems.